Zoni
"Do not fear. '''We' are Zoni. We are here to help you destroy it." '' The Zoni (originally from Ratchet & Clank Future) are strange, robotic alien-like lifeforms that seem to be able to warp through space. Nextgen Series The Zoni were designed by the trolls of the First Dimension, to serve as messengers between their world and the New World, and help the chosen ones realize their destinies. Their leader was a Zoni called Orvus, whose soul would come to exist inside a robot named Clank. Clank was a companion to a Lombax named Ratchet on their adventures. They first appeared in Code: XANA, where they restored Vanellope's memories through the power of The Source. At the time, the Zoni picked her as a candidate to be The Source's host. In Operation: MASKED, they gave Cheren access into a distant part of the dream world so he could get to the Spirit Flute. Throughout the story, they give Cheren access to various other places by putting him to sleep. One of the Zoni was possessed by Vriska Serket to aid Majora in his plan. In Operation: NECSUS, Zoni assisted Vanellope in her stages when she entered the virtual realm. When Vanellope was beginning to malfunction, the Zoni wanted to make her perfected, but Dillon denied them. They decided to fix her to her previous glitchy condition, but cautioned Dillon to enjoy his time with her. At the story's end, the Zoni finally took Vanel away, for something they have planned. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Zoni continue to help Vanellope as she ventures the Cyberspace that exists within the Great Clock. They request Vanellope to rescue their leader, Clank when he was being repaired by Peridot. After Vanel succeeds, she brings Clank to the Fountain of Quartz to heal Clank. This allows the trolls to be able to communicate to Vanellope through the Zoni. Appearance The Zoni are robotic in appearance and structure, with black metal bodies, and dark-purple faces. They have large, bulbous eyes with a gradient of dark-blue to light-blue, and are far apart on their face. They have three, gray fingers on each arm, and zigzag antennas on their heads that end in light-blue balls. They are about Vanellope's short height. Personality The Zoni are mysterious entities who speak in short sentences, in a monotone fashion. They are very knowledgeable about events of the future, and aid the children of destiny. They are insistent about Vanellope conducting her tasks, and sometimes remark humorously based on her remarks. Powers The Zoni are able to travel through space and time, and know nearly everything that happens in the future. They are composed of the wavelength energy from the First Byway, allowing them to warp between the First Dimension and New World in milliseconds. They mostly fly around, and only let their selves be seen by certain people. During Vanellope's gameplay, they allow the girl to perform consecutive glitchwarps, useful for crossing large gaps, but she can only perform as many as there are Zoni in her group. The Zoni are also able to repair broken areas in Cyberspace. They can shoot energy spheres at enemies. The Zoni are able to take the forms of other people, even those from Original Worlds, and mimic their characteristics, abilities, and memories completely. The Zoni can create a Time Zone around an area and manipulate to move fast-forward or slow. Using this power, the Kids Next Door could undergo five days of training in ten hours. Stories They Appeared *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *When typing Terezi's dialogue, Gamewizard noticed how many words or phrases had an A, I, or E in that order. In Terezi's talk, they would become 4, 1, and 3, which was the date Homestuck first aired and ended. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Aliens Category:Spacebenders Category:Robots